


夜蝶的激情一夜

by snh48mlszd



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snh48mlszd/pseuds/snh48mlszd
Summary: 初次来到ao3，各位多多关照哦！
Relationships: 李艺彤/黄婷婷
Kudos: 6





	夜蝶的激情一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 初次来到ao3，各位多多关照哦！

2016年1月，中华大地渐入寒冷，而远在大洋彼岸的韩国也依旧如此，甚至可谓说是早已进入了冬日。  
李艺彤和黄婷婷正在韩国拍摄着她们合作的MV“夜蝶”，说实话，刚开始拿到剧本的时候，黄婷婷以为只是一个普通的MV，可当开拍的时候，她才发现自己想的太天真了！  
剧本很正常，可当导演安排戏份的时候，他却发现，整场MV下来，居然只有她和李艺彤两人，原先剧本里安排的男主角拍了好久都没有出现。  
而且从剧组每个人意味深长的眼光，黄婷婷能看得出来，这个MV绝对有问题。  
果然，事出反常必有妖！  
“开始！”  
MV开始拍摄，黄婷婷按照导演指导的那样跟李艺彤拍着MV，俩人按照着剧本里面的故事情节，先是在花园里相遇。  
彼时，黄婷婷荡着秋千，李艺彤从身后的草丛里偷偷出来。  
她从秋千上下来，李艺彤的手正好顺势捏住了她的肩膀，这让黄婷婷没有想到，原本排练的时候，导演的意思是轻轻碰一下就好，可李艺彤直接两只手轻轻捏住了她的肩膀。  
她本来就对别人碰自己身体很敏感的，李艺彤这一波是真的出乎意料。  
“好！停！”  
导演喊了卡，黄婷婷过了许久才反应过来，她找到李艺彤，想问她为什么不按照导演的话来做。  
然而李艺彤听了她的话后，却说是导演对她说就要这么做的！  
简单的来说，黄婷婷被框了！  
夜晚  
在酒店的房间里，黄婷婷躺在床上，浴室里传来阵阵的水声，她看了眼李艺彤喊道：“发卡！你好了没！”  
“快了！快了！马上！”  
李艺彤在浴室里洗着澡回答着，黄婷婷听后躺在床上玩起了手机。  
说真的，公司真是抠门，为了节约经费给俩人安排了一间房间。  
一间房间也就罢了，关键房间里只有一张床！  
那就证明，俩人就要一起睡在一张床上，这对于李艺彤倒没什么，但对于黄婷婷却不怎么好，原因是她一个人睡习惯了，突然身旁多了一个人，感觉就是怪怪的。  
“嘎吱！”  
浴室门打开了，李艺彤裹着一个浴巾从浴室里走了出来。  
黄婷婷从床上坐起来，转头看到了一身浴巾的李艺彤，不免有些生气道：“李艺彤！你别老是就一条浴巾就出来好吧！”  
“我洗澡唉！不穿浴巾穿什么！难道……”  
李艺彤突然想到了什么，双手抱住身子警惕的看着黄婷婷。  
黄婷婷自然知道她想的是什么，站起身走到李艺彤面前，看着她微微一笑道：“你放心！我不好这一口！况且……”  
黄婷婷说着打量了一下李艺彤的身体，继续说道：“我对你这种身材的也没啥兴趣！”  
说完她拿着睡衣和浴巾走进了浴室，留下李艺彤一个人傻傻的愣在那里。  
她刚才什么意思?好像是说我………  
李艺彤突然反应过来，低头看了看自己立马羞愤的对着浴室喊道：“黄婷婷！你什么意思！当我没看过啊！我们俩不都差不多吗！”  
“我比你大一点……”  
浴室里传来黄婷婷的回答声，语气中充满了不屑。  
但她没有直接冲进去，而是坐在床上，想着怎么整黄婷婷。  
她想了好久，直到眼神瞥到了一旁夜蝶的剧本……  
黄婷婷洗完澡从浴室里走出来，她穿着白色的睡衣，湿漉漉的头发披散在背后，虽然吹了一下但还是比较潮湿。  
李艺彤却依旧一个浴袍裹在身上，奇迹的是，她居然在看夜蝶的剧本。  
“婷婷桑……我们来对对夜蝶吧！”  
李艺彤说着拿过剧本递给黄婷婷，黄婷婷没有怀疑，想着反正没啥事，干脆对对剧本也好。  
“我觉得这段应该这样！”  
李艺彤叫黄婷婷躺下，黄婷婷躺了下去，她坐在她的身边，看着黄婷婷露出来的白腿，李艺彤微微一笑，双手从小腿慢慢向上抚摸而上。  
“嗯……”  
黄婷婷真的很敏感，李艺彤的手指不过刚刚触碰到大腿，她便没忍住娇喘了一声。  
但她还是赶忙咬紧了牙关，刚刚那个声音实在让她太过于“淫荡”，让她自己听了都不由得脸红。  
而就是这声娇喘对李艺彤产生了很大的冲击，她没想到，黄婷婷居然那么敏感，不过轻轻一碰居然就这样，那么……  
她邪笑着，巨大的感官冲击着她的意志，人一旦被挑起兴趣，便很难压住。  
李艺彤的手很熟练的继续从下往上摸着，从小腿到大腿，黄婷婷的脚趾不由得紧紧的缠绕在一起，酥酥麻麻的感觉从大腿传遍全身，她真的有点受不了了。  
“嗯…啊……发卡…别摸了……”  
黄婷婷的语气略显求饶，这更加刺激了李艺彤的神经，她的手也越来越放肆，开始还只是在外面摸，但慢慢的，手很灵活的摸到了大腿的内侧。  
“不是，婷婷！我们好像本来就要这样！”  
发卡一脸邪笑的继续摸着，炽热的双手抚摸着女孩子最敏感的大腿内侧，手掌得温度让黄婷婷的身体不断产生反应。  
她的脸色慢慢染上红晕，李艺彤抬起头，看着黄婷婷血红的脸色，双眼不由得盯住了那一抹红色的双唇。  
她的身体逐渐热了起来，即使身上只有一个浴巾，她也依然感觉燥热难忍。  
她紧紧的盯着那一抹红色双唇，感觉诱惑至极，脸逐渐靠近，黄婷婷却扭过了脸，不看李艺彤。  
两人如今已经都被撩出了反应，无论黄婷婷怎么躲避，在李艺彤眼神中，那就是欲拒还迎。  
“婷婷桑……”  
李艺彤轻声呼唤着，黄婷婷被骗的转过头，结果李艺彤猛地上前，一口吻住了她那炽热的双唇。  
“唔……”  
李艺彤整个人压在黄婷婷身上，双手紧紧的缠绕在身前人的背后。  
开始，那人还有些挣扎，但慢慢的，随着舌头攻破最后一层牙关，黄婷婷整个身体都瘫软了下来，任由着李艺彤的舌头在她的嘴里肆虐着。  
做爱，是人的天性，但却也是因人而异。  
有的人天生狂野，依靠着本能不断的去掠取，去征服。  
很明显，李艺彤就属于这种，她的舌头完全就是霸主，不断的缠绕住黄婷婷的舌头。  
但她却也是极有技巧的，不断的进行着挑逗，缠住又放开，再霸王似的压住她的舌头，让她的舌头一动都不能动。  
李艺彤口中攻略着黄婷婷，手上也没有闲着，身上的浴巾早就不知何时被脱掉。  
她的手很灵活的在黄婷婷身上游走，只不过这次是由上到下，从脸慢慢的往下划去，经过精致的锁骨，再到穿过里面的内衣，紧紧握住那团乳峰。  
就在她握住那团柔软时，黄婷婷浑身一颤，一股酥麻的感觉传遍全身，她微微睁开眼看着陶醉的李艺彤，想要反抗却反抗不了。  
李艺彤的手很有技巧的夹住那峰顶的一点，时而重时而轻的夹着，更时不时的揉捏着那团柔软。  
“嗯……”  
黄婷婷情不自禁的又叫了一下，李艺彤另一只手乘胜追击，一个一个解开了她胸前的扣子，白色的睡衣被分开，露出了里面性感的白色内衣。  
她的嘴唇离开黄婷婷的唇，一路向下，最后整个头都埋在了那两团柔软里。  
今天黄婷婷穿的内衣是前扣式的，这对李艺彤来说，也方便了许多。  
她呼出的热气让黄婷婷不禁抱住了她的脑袋使劲往胸前按，此刻她的大脑里一片浑浊，丝毫没了所谓的“清醒”。  
性欲已经占据了她的大脑，她现在只想让李艺彤把自己弄舒服了！  
李艺彤被按在胸前，那两团柔软中间。  
她笑了一下，脑袋不停的在胸前蹭着，紧接着，牙齿咬开了挂扣，拨开一个胸罩，咬住了其中一只。  
她的舌头拨弄着那一点葡萄，时不时的在上面打转，嘴唇也不停的吸吮着，像个婴儿吮吸妈妈的奶水一样，即使这团柔软并不甜，但软软的也好吃。  
“嗯……李艺彤！别咬！很疼！”  
她居然咬她的乳头，这让黄婷婷满脸羞红，但李艺彤却丝毫没有听到，贪婪的继续吮吸着。  
一只手更是过分的继续往下，直到触碰到了那最隐私的部位，黄婷婷立马清醒了过来。  
她喘着粗气，看着在自己胸前肆意玩弄的李艺彤，还有浑身泛起的燥热，她知道，这场战斗在所难免了。  
但……怎么说自己也比她大三岁吧！怎么可以被她吃了！要吃也应该她吃她！  
黄婷婷产生了做攻的念想，她抱住李艺彤，一个转身把她压在身下。  
“哼…李艺彤，我好歹也比你大三岁！要说攻的话也应该我来做！”  
说罢她低头吻去，这次直接体位调换，就连吻也变得比刚才更加狂野。  
黄婷婷势要做攻的信念让她的舌头直接把李艺彤的舌头压的死死的，手更是不闲着，一只手捏住其中一个柔软，使劲的揉捏着，力度之大，完全不是刚才所能媲美的了的。  
“啊……好疼……”  
李艺彤没忍住叫出了声，黄婷婷手法也太狂野了，直接揉捏也就罢了，她的乳峰在她的手里简直就像一团肥肉，手法很粗暴的揉捏着，就像要把她乳峰捏爆一样。  
另一只手也是没闲着，直接长驱而下，一下子扒掉了李艺彤的内裤！  
也不算扒掉，只是说将内裤扒开，没有完全从腿上脱下来。  
这回轮到黄婷婷趴在她身上了，李艺彤既兴奋又有点期待，她能感觉到，黄婷婷可能比她还会。  
事实证明，她猜对了！表面上闷骚的人其实是最狂野的。  
黄婷婷灵活的手指丝毫没有留情，找到李艺彤身下的入口后，直接毫不犹豫的插了进去。  
“嗯！啊！好痛！好痛……”  
李艺彤叫出了声，语气略带求饶的跟她说道：“婷婷！轻一点！好痛！”  
“痛就对了！接下来，还有更痛的！”  
说罢她口中含住了她的一点，贪婪的噬咬着。手中的动作却还继续，她的两根手指不停的往里面挺进。  
她的双手手指本就修长无比，进去了好半天，居然还没有到底。  
于是，黄婷婷便稍微用指甲划了一下那红色的墙壁，顿时，李艺彤叫了出来，这种挑逗她真的受不了。  
听到她的叫声，黄婷婷彻底兴奋了，她选择了不用手指，嘴唇一路向下，来到了入口后，直接吻了上去。  
又是一阵冲击，李艺彤的下身开始潮湿，黄婷婷灵活的舌头不停的进行着挑逗，手中也紧紧的揉捏着那两团双峰。  
上下同时动手，李艺彤还是没忍住，迎来了第一次高潮。  
黄婷婷起身离开那桃花源，继续用手指捅入，这次却是很容易，有了那些液体手指进入显得很容易，直接来到了那一层膜那里。  
黄婷婷稍微碰了碰，李艺彤就传来了痛的叫声，看着她的表情，她也知道了自己碰到了哪里。  
但她并不想放手了，事情都已经到了这步田地，怎么可能还收的回来。  
箭在弦上，不得不发。  
黄婷婷没有丝毫犹豫，灵活的两个手指直接捅开了那层隔膜。  
“啊…………”  
下身开始流出丝丝血迹，黄婷婷看着血迹又看向李艺彤笑着说道：“没想到，你摸人那么熟练，居然还是处子之身吗?”  
“废话！以前都只是玩玩而已！人家哪有这样过！”  
“我不管！你既然都破了我的身子，我也要破你的！”  
李艺彤越说越激动，直接反扑将黄婷婷扑倒，黄婷婷闭上了眼睛，嘴上挂着一抹微笑。  
被子被李艺彤拉过来，盖在两人身上，遮住了许多的春光。  
灯不知怎么的关闭了，月亮从外面照射进来，床上的被子不停的翻滚滚动，时不时的从里面传来阵阵娇喘。  
今晚注定是个情欲之夜，一个交织着情与欲的夜晚，所有的一切都在今晚释放而开。  
命中注定的二人也在今晚彻底的拥有了对方。  
第二天一大早，剧组来敲门，房间里的床上两句白花花的肉体相偎着抱在一起，衣物散落一地。  
她们几乎同时睁开眼，看向对方轻轻一笑，她们终究还是彻底的占有了对方。  
不出意外的，两人今天的戏份拍的异常顺利，或许是因为昨夜的疯狂让两人积累了许多的经验吧……


End file.
